House Flores
House Flores is a, if not the most powerful house in present day Kymuria (except of course for the royal Bagranthar family). House Flores' estates and residences are mainly concentrated around the south-east of the Kymurian Heartland. Until the ascension of Cyroth the Great, House Flores was the ruling house of Kymuria from 450KF until 729KF. The last king, King Attin III, instructed a nobility council to select a future candidate for the throne, while many Flores Royalists and conservatives vouched for the Flores candidate from a different branch of the Dynasty, Duke Tymon Flores, Cyroth was eventually chosen. Duke Tymon launched a rebellion which was handily crushed by Cyroth and ever since House Flores has remained a critical but loyal Noble House in Kymuria. Impact On Kymuria Historically Historically speaking House Flores has obviously had a major impact on Kymuria, ruling over Kymuria from 450KF to 729KF House Flores helped successfully consolidate Kymuria, the Kymurian Heartland was developed and prospered further under Flores rule, traditional values were upheld and it was in this time that the Angelican Church held most power. In the latter years of their rule however, House Flores' power and grip over Kymuria began to wane, slowly losing authority over the Kingdom resulted in numerous rebellions and their decline was only accelerated by the loss of SKL (Southern Kymurian Lands) during the Adachi war. House Flores' rule finally came to an end in 729KF upon the death of King Attin III, rather than nominating his great nephew, Duke Tymon Flores, he instead instructed a nobility council to select a new candidate for the throne. Historically and presently House Flores has always had a concentrated power base in the South East of the Kymurian Heartland. The warm climate of the region has allowed House Flores to develop the rolling hills into a carpet of vineyards and olive groves. The main city of the region is Vallis, this city is situated in a clement and calm valley, it is quite a site to behold due to the fact you can look down at it from some of the surrounding hilltops. The favourable climate of this particular region has turned the land into a prosperous, agricultural breadbasket of Kymuria. Thus as long as House Flores dominates Vallis and its bountiful land they will always remain powerful. The region (along with most of eastern Kymuria) tends to have quite conservative views, this has greatly helped the Flores Dynasty who many see to be the champions of the "old-ways". Presently Presently House Flores is a powerful political force, they are a constant lobbying faction within Kymuria, House Flores has had a long (and some may say proud) history of conservatism. Three forms of governance have come and gone in Kymuria, the days of the confederation, the ancient cycles of Kymurian kingdoms and of course the present Imperial system, but if there is one thing that doesn't change it is House Flores' long standing conservatism; family values, courage and courtesy to name just a few of the many noble virtues longed for by House Flores (and many easterners). As a result of their rather enduring attitude, the word '''Florite' ''has practically become interchangeable with the word conservative. The rather reformist attitude held by many of their western counterparts has long been a point of contention for House Flores and their east Kymurian allies, disagreements over just about everything ranging from both foreign policy to taxes are always a cause of heated debates. Unfortunately for House Flores not everything can be bought, bribed or coerced and so it is much to their disappointment that for almost 300 years they have a remained in a minority on almost every council, summoning or in terms of occupying cabinet positions. While House Flores constantly gripes at the current state of affairs it is easy to mistake the Florites for being either anti-monarchist, anti-empire or both, the fact of the matter is however is that they are staunchly opposed to just about anything which isn't the latter mentioned empire or monarchy. The consistent reminiscing of a previous golden age now lost is not out of any disdain or disloyalty to the ruling Bagranthar Dynasty but rather is just a yearning for the return of traditional values, and while Florites may complain at just about any piece of legislation that comes out of Saffir they are quite the opposite of what one would call an anti-monarchist or anti-nationalist.